still in new york
by queen of sneeks
Summary: what if sabrina's parents were never kidnapped and if puck was never told to marry moth what would happen?
1. meeting up

What If?

sabrina's point of view

my parents are arguing AGAIN about who knows little sister daphney is playing with the little girl next would of thought being in the city that never sleeps would be so boring!I guess i could just go up to the secret room you don't know what that is in the flats there's an attic that has no stairs to it at all so i have to climb the drain pipe.

"sabrina!" shouted my mom Veronica.I sighed as i walked in to the kitchen to see my mom with a happy victory smile while my dad was grumberling in the corner.

"yea?" I asked as i walked up to her.

"were going to the park."she said happly.

"THATS WHAT YOU WERE FIGHTING ABOUT THE PARK!"

"Its whats in the park 'brina"she replied as she ran to get our coats.  
>_<p>

pucks point of view .

my parents are arguing AGAIN about who knows little brother mustardseed is playing with the other everafter kids in the golden would of thought being in the city that never sleeps would be so boring!I guess i could just prank people randomly after all i am the trickster king.A king of loafers, the prince of low spi-

"puck!" shouted my mom Titania cutting me short on my ranting.I sighed as i walked in to the bar to see my mom with a happy victory smile while my dad was grumberling in the corner.

"yea?" I asked as i walked up to her

"Veronica is taking her daughter with her here today."

"So?"I asked not completly sure why she was telling me.

"I want you to come with me to meet her. that means no pranking her!"

"fine" I spat out

_15 minets later_

Veronica and her daghter finally came before we went back in to the golden egg our mothers felt like 'chating' so me and the girl had a 'chat' of our own.

"hi im sabrina" she said

"puck"I said awkwardly. the nexts thing she said will shock me forever.


	2. Im a ninja

puck's P.O.V.

"You like pranking?" she asked.

_'just whaen ya think you know women THIS HAPPENS!'_ I thought to i relized she was still waiting for an answer.

''DO I?'' i shouted at the top of my gave me funny looks.

'brina's P.O.V

I gave puck a pure look of confusion.

" yes" i said confused.I didn't mind people were looking at us funny it was more the fact that he was lookin at me with a giant grinn on his was like i told him he just one the lottery.

"Can you stop staring at me like that its sort of creepy?" before he could answer I heard the worst voice i could of heard at that moment.

pucks p.o.v.

"GRIIMMMM!" We both turrned around to see a boy about our age with bright pink hair stom up to us or rather her i guess.

"gotta go bye!" sabrina (yea i rembered her name so what?) shouted to her mum while running away from the boy.

"i'll go with her!" i shouted aswell the boy was still behind me but he started to run.

S.P.O.V.

I was running for dear life when puck (yea i rembered his name so what?) came running up to me.

"who is that?" he asked

"talk later RUN NOW!"

we ran all the way to my street with peter( thats the boy chasing them) not far behind i dived for the ally next to my flat.

"what are you doing" puck demaned

"going to the secret room its on the top floor" i answered.A smirk came across puck's face. he poped out wings and few us to the roof.

"suprised?" he asked. I knew he wanted me to go on about how he had wing but insted i said

"that a boy has pink wings?Very."

p.p.o.v

how dare she! IM A KING!wait she won't know that sure as soon as I point it out she be begging for mercy.

"I am a KING you know."

"yea well im a ninja!"

"prove IT!"

She smirked before she started to run to the end of the was about 3 meters to the next building and this was a 12 story she got to the end she did a summer sult to the next roof with complet grace.

s.p.o.v.

I turned around to see the stunned look on his face."WE SHOULD GO BACK NOW!" I shouted over to him

"kay!" he shoted wings poped out again and flew over. " walk or fly? " he asked extending his arm

"fly" i said taking his was hast at flying 'cause it took him about 30 seconds before we got to the park again there was a voice behind us.

" OH PUCKY-POO THERE YOU ARE"


End file.
